


The Bard and the Professionals

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13





	The Bard and the Professionals

A post from "spottydog" prompted an Obbo Challenge on Tea and Swiss Roll to use quotes attributed to Shakespeare. [The quotes are from Wordpainting Tumblr]. These were my response:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/104878/104878_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/104632/104632_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/104411/104411_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/104041/104041_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/103813/103813_original.jpg)

Not part of the challenge, but still using quotes, here's a study of Doyle:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/103521/103521_original.jpg)

And just for fun - one more [also a prompt from the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo]:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/105196/105196_original.jpg)


End file.
